Listen to Your Heart
by HarryPotterLover1316
Summary: One passionate night is all it took. It destroyed a long term relationship and allowed a young girl to find herself. What happens when she has a bond with a person she once hated? Will they fall in love or fall deeper in hate? SS&HG Please R&R!
1. Trailer

**Listen to Your Heart  
Trailer**

Hermione Granger has been with Ronald Weasley for two years. They're both new professors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They don't exactly have the best relationship but they are in fact, in love.

They argue constantly and Hermione is pretty much done crying every night. She can't even lean on her best friend, Harry Potter because he's never around. One night she goes to Hogsmeade and drinks and drinks. She spots a familiar face, Severus Snape.

Although Severus and Hermione never really got along she feels an urge to go talk to him. At first he acts cold and distant but after a couple of drinks, he warms right up to her.

"Hermione, wo-would you like to come to my room with me?" Severus asks very drunk.

Hermione nods and they exit the bar together. Next thing they know they are in Snape's bed undressing each other. They have passionate, fiery sex and lay together embracing each other.

The next morning, Hermione wakes up and looks at Severus. She realizes what she did the night before and runs out of Severus' room as quickly as she can after dressing. Luckily, she didn't wake him. Hermione didn't want to discuss the activities from the night before.

They avoid each other as much as they possibly can, but what happens when Hermione gets the shock of her life? Find out in **Listen to Your Heart. **A story about finding true love, family, and friendship.


	2. Chapter 1

**Listen to Your Heart  
Chapter 1**

A month and a half passed since Hermione and Snape's passionate night of fun. Hermione noticed a few things that were changing about her. She had missed her period, her breasts hurt, and she was moody. One day she decided to go the infirmary and asked if they had any pregnancy tests. They had their own version of a pregnancy test very similar to the way muggles took theirs.

Hermione went into the infirmary bathroom and peed on the stick immediately "Pregnant" flashed on the screen. She fell to the floor and began crying. There was no chance the baby was Ron's. They hadn't had sex in six months. She knew right away that her baby was Snape's.

A million thoughts immediately ran through her mind. How would she tell Ron? More importantly, how would she tell Severus? For so long she hated Severus and now they were going to have a child together. This is not how Hermione pictured things working out for her.

After she got her bearings, she thanked the nurse and ran to Headmistress McGonagall. She was hoping that the Headmistress had a few moments to discuss her crisis with her. She plowed through the door and thankfully the Headmistress was by herself.

Minerva looked up from her work. "Oh, Professor Granger, it's you. I had a feeling you'd be by to see me sooner or later. Please sit down."

Hermione slowly walked into the office and sat in the chair. She was puzzled by the Headmistress.

"Forgive me Headmistress, but what made you think that I'd come see you?"

"Severus told me what happened between you too. He didn't want to interfere with your work so he asked if he could resign. Immediately I told him he couldn't. We need him here." Minerva stepped in front of her desk.

Hermione was more nervous now than she was fifteen minutes ago. She was searching for the right words to tell Headmistress McGonagall she was pregnant. She didn't want the Headmistress to terminate her job or have her sent to Azkaban.

"So wait, you aren't mad at us?" Hermione managed to get out.

Minerva chucked. "Hermione, you're of legal age and a professor. There isn't much here that you can't do. As for Snape, he's been around her for so long so it really isn't a big deal. I know you're nervous to tell me something. You may tell me whatever It is. You're acting very strangly, Professor Granger."

"Yes, I know I am. I'm just very, very nervous. I don't want my job terminated and I also don't want to go to Azkaban. It was all such a silly, silly mistake." Hermione began to cry.

"Professor Granger, please just tell me. You're making this much more difficult than it needs to be." Minerva put her arm around Hermione.

Hermione quickly wiped her tears. "Okay, well Headmistress, I'm pregnant." She began to sob.

The Headmistress was taken aback. "Is there anyway it could be Professor Weasley's?"

Hermione shook her head. "There's absolutely no chance. It is definitely Severus'."

Minerva sat down at her desk and tried to figure out how to handle this. She knew it could potentially ruin Hermione's relationship with Ron. And she also knew that Severus needed to know that he was going to be a father.

"Here's what you'll do Hermione. You're going to keep this a secret for a while until you get your head on straight. Then you'll tell Severus and after it sets in for him you can tell Professor Weasley. Just be prepared that it could end up ending your relationship." Minerva said sympathetically.

Hermione nodded. She knew Minerva was right. She needed to focus on herself and her baby for now. And she did want Snape to know. She doubted her and Severus would ever have a relationship but he still needed to be around for his child.

"Do we have any doctors around here that deal with babies?" Hermione questioned.

Minerva pulled a paper out of her desk. "Here's a list of doctors. I've circled the ones that I've heard the best reviews on. Goodluck Professor Granger."

Hermione smiled and walked out of the Headmistress' office. This was going to be a very challenging time for her and she really hoped she'd be okay. Now she had to focus of her child. Whether she liked it or not there was something inside of her that bonded her to Snape.

**How will the pregnancy go? What will Ron and Snape say when they find out? There are many unanswered questions. 1 or 2 reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Listen to Your Heart  
Chapter 2**

Three months went by. It was almost Christmas and Hermione went with Ron to the Weasley's. Molly Weasley greeted Hermione extremely happily as usual.

"How are you my dear? Is my son being good to you?" Molly asked quickly.

Hermione hesitated slightly. "I'm great Mrs. Weasley. And your son, he's the best boyfriend." She lied and bit her lip.

Molly smiled at her. "My dear you're looking a bit plump. Pregnant or gaining weight from stress?"

Hermione got so nervous. She thought she was going to faint. She didn't want to say she was pregnant because Ron would think it was his and she didn't want Ron to know anything before Severus did.

"I'm just stressed. I've been eating a lot. This school year has been tough." Hermione was glad she thought of that.

The family went and sat at the table. Just as they were going to start eating; Sirius, Harry, and Severus walked in together. Hermione's jaw dropped and she dropped her dinner roll at the same time.

Molly looked at her quickly. "Get a hold of yourself girl, you look like you've just seen a ghost."

"So sorry, Mrs. Weasley. Forgive me." Hermione smiled nervously.

"Okay boys, come sit!" Molly said enthusiastically.

Harry and Severus sat across from Hermione and Severus sat right on the side of her. She glared at him and he smirked at her. Hermione knew these next two weeks were going to be much more difficult with Severus there.

After dinner she went upstairs and began writing in her diary. She needed to get all of her thoughts out and she couldn't talk to anyone about what was going on.

_Diary Entry Number 268_

_Severus, Harry, and Sirius ended up showing up to the Weasley's. They are staying with us for the next two weeks. This is going to be so difficult with Severus here. I can't tell him about the baby. It's too soon. I want to wait a little longer. The doctor's told me that the baby is just fine. I have about a month until I can find out if it's a boy or girl. I really hope I have a son. Most girls want daughters but my entire life I've wanted a son. I want my boy to take care of his younger siblings. _

_I hope no one catches on to what's going on. I'm going to continue to try to avoid Severus. I don't want to exchange even one word with him. I can't believe how he looked at me tonight at dinner. He is such a cocky being it's unbelievable._

Just then Hermione heard a knock on the door. She tried to close the diary and hide it but it was too late, Harry walked in.

"Hi Hermione, what do you have there?" Harry pointed to the diary.

She chuckled. "Oh this? "She held up the diary."

Harry nodded.

"It's um, my journal. I write all of my thoughts in it." She was so scared.

"May I take a look? I won't tell anyone what I see." Harry walked towards her bed.

"Harry you're my best friend but these things in my journal are very private." She said quickly.

Before she could put the book away, Harry took it out of her hands. He flipped to the last written entry. Hermione looked at Harry nervously and she saw his jaw drop. She began to cry. The secret was out.

Harry closed the book slowly. "Hermione, don't cry, please. Your secret is safe with me."

She gave him a small smile. "You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it. You're my best friend. I know how horribly Ron treats you. I don't blame you for cheating on him. I'm actually surprised you didn't do it sooner." He paused. "I must say I am surprised you're having Snape's child. Out of all people I never expected him.

"Yeah me either." She whispered under her breath.

"You'll be fine Hermione. I'll always be here if you need someone to talk to. Don't forget that!" Harry was trying everything to make Hermione feel better.

Harry did just as he wanted to. Hermione began to feel much better. She actually gave Harry a huge, bright smile. Everything was going to be alright. There were going to be a few bumps along the way but everything was going to work out.

"Let's go join everyone else, shall we?" Harry gestured to the door.

Hermione nodded and followed him. They walked down the stairs laughing and sat on one of the couches. Ron smiled at Hermione and she returned the smile.

_**Thirteen Days Later**_

It was the night before they were going back to Hogwarts. Hermione had managed to avoid Snape as much as possible, thanks to Harry. Hermione was woken up at 2am by her urge to urinate. She got out of the bed quietly and tip-toed to the bathroom.

Just as she was about to open the bathroom door, it opened for her and Snape walked out. Hermione turned pale. There was no way she could escape this time. She was going to walk right by him when he stopped her.

"We need to talk." He pushed her back lightly.

"Can we please talk after I use the bathroom? My bladder is very unhappy with me at the moment." She tried to walk by Severus.

He nodded. "Alright, just please come to my room when you're done."

Hermione sat on the toilet and began crying. She was trying so hard to keep everything a secret. It was bad enough that Harry knew and now Severus was probably going to find out. She felt as if her world was falling apart. Before she left, she stared at herself in the mirror. Hermione put her hand on her belly and rubbed her small bump.

"I love you little one." She whispered. I don't ever want you to think that I'm unhappy I'm having you because I'm not. It's just something mommy did wrong."

She wiped her eyes and walked into Snape's bedroom. He gestured for her to sit on his bed. She was hesitant at first but decided just to do it.

"Hermione, why have you been avoiding me after our drunken night?" He inquired.

She hesitated. "I just didn't want you to ask questions and I didn't want anything to be awkward. I'm sure you can understand where I'm coming from."

Snape nodded.

"I think I should get back to my room." She stood up and began to leave.

Severus ran in front of her. "Not so fast, we barely talked."

"I think we talked as much as we needed to talk for one night." Hermione began to walk past Severus.

He took her by the arm and wrapped his other arm around her waist he softly pulled her back. He instantly noticed that her stomach wasn't as flat as he remembered.

"Hermione, I know why now…" Severus said slowly.

"I have to go. See you at Hogwarts! Bye!" She walked out as quickly as she could.

She ran into the bathroom and slid to the floor. Severus knew, he actually knew! All Hermione could do is cry. Everything was going to be so difficult and she didn't know what to do.

**What's going to happen when they get back to Hogwarts? Hermione still needs to tell Ron. Two reviews for the next one, please.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Listen to Your Heart  
Chapter 3**

_Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! I'm sorry for the inconsistencies in my past chapter or two. I've been writing this chapters very, very late at night so I can get them up in the morning for everyone. _

_I had a question are Ron and Hermione dating or are they married? They're only dating. I decided to change some things from the books and movies so I should've added that I decided not to get them married._

_I had another question as to how can Severus and Sirius be in the same room considering they hate each other and the small size of the Weasley house was mentioned. Over time Sirius and Severus worked toward a friendship because of Harry and the Weasley's ended up saving money and they also had help so that's how they got a bigger house._

_And the final question, why would Ron think the baby is his? That was my fault for saying that. Like I said above I've written these late at night. Sometimes a few things slip my mind. So Sorry for confusing everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

Two days after everyone returned to Hogwarts, Snape stopped Hermione in the hallway right before supper. She was nervous to talk to him again considering he knew her little secret. Three people knew that was three people too many. Ron couldn't find out too soon. She wanted to tell him at just the right time.

"Hermione I don't want to bother you before you go to supper but can we talk, please?" Severus almost pleaded.

Hermione looked at him and she saw the sadness in his eyes. Even though she really didn't wan to discuss any baby things with him she knew that she had to. She felt so bad. She had never seen the "sad" look in Snape's eyes. She walked into his office and sat on a desk.

"I want to hear all about the baby." Snape sat on the desk across from where Hermione was.

Hermione hesitated for a long time. "Well let's see I'm four months and one week pregnant. Next month I can find out what the baby is. I have an appointment in three weeks." She paused. "I guess if you want you can come too…"

She was going to continue but Snape cut in. "Are you sure you want me to? If you don't want me to then you can just tell me after you find out. Hermione I know I haven't been the nicest guy in the world to you but I'm changing. I want our child in my life all the time, always."

Hermione sat there stunned. She couldn't believe how Snape opened up about how he was feeling when it came to the baby. Part of her did want Severus there but the other part of her wasn't sure since Ron didn't know anything. She needed to think about what she was going to do.

Just as Hermione was going to say her thoughts, the dinner bell rang. Saved by the bell. Severus and Hermione walked out of his office together. She knew they couldn't discuss anything about the baby.

"I'll think about it and I'll tell you know." She whispered before they entered the great hall.

Ron, Hermione, Minerva, Severus, and all of the other teachers went and sat at their table. All of the students looked so glad to be back. Hermione remembered that feeling. Every time they came back after Christmas or Summer she was so glad to see Ron and Harry. It made her sad to think that she never felt that excitement when she saw Ron anymore.

Just then the doors to the Great Hall opened and Harry walked in. The whole room went silent. Everyone was so surprised even all the teachers. Headmistress McGonagall got up and gave Harry a hug.

"Thank you so much for coming Harry!" Minerva smiled at him.

He smiled back at her. "Hello students of Hogwarts I'm here to give all of you a welcome back speech. I trust that your holiday went smoothly. I'm sure you're all wondering why I'm here. Headmistress McGonagall contacted me and asked if I would co-teach with Professor Granger. This means whoever has Potions will have me as one of their Professors. That's all. Enjoy your meals!"

Hermione was stunned. Headmistress McGonagall was already preparing Harry to take over when she went on maternity leave. Snape knew what the Headmistress was doing but Ron had no idea. He decided that maybe Harry just wanted to teach.

Harry went and joined them at the teachers table. He looked at Hermione and she gave him a small smile. Deep down inside she was glad that she was going to have some help. She knew that she'd only be able to handle the class for about another 4 months. After that she'd have to go on Maternity leave.

After supper she met up with Harry in his quarters. She wanted to tell him that Severus knew and she needed his advice on what she should do and how she should tell Ron. It was nice to have her best friend living in the same building as her. She finally had someone to lean on.

"Hey Harry. Are you available to talk?" She walked slowly into his office.

Harry smiled at her. "Of course Hermione you're my best friend we can talk whenever you need me."

"Well Severus knows about the baby. It's a long story about how he found out so don't ask. I find out what the baby is next month. And I need to tell Ron about the baby I just don't know when or how. The sad thing is I don't even want to be with him anymore. He treats me so badly as you know." Hermione sat down.

It took Harry a minute before everything Hermione said sunk in. "Well I'm glad Severus knows. Does he want to be in yours and the child's life? Tell Ron as soon as possible it will definitely get worse as time goes on. And Hermione if you no longer want to be with Ron then break things off. You don't wan to be unhappy throughout your entire pregnancy. Sooner or later you will have to tell everyone."

Hermione nodded she knew that Harry was right. The longer she waited the worse it was going to get. She was going to let Severus go to the appointment if he kept it to himself. He needed to keep it to himself for now. Hermione needed to figure out a way to tell Ron before anything could go completely public. She never thought that she'd have to deal with a controversy like this

"Severus wants to be in the baby's life completely. He actually seems happy about the pregnancy even though it happened in a pretty negative way." Hermione stood up.

Harry thought for a moment and then said, "well maybe he's glad he's finally going to have someone to look after. You're pretty much giving him a family Hermione."

Harry was so right. Maybe Severus always wanted to settle down and have children but never found the right girl. Well he wasn't getting a wife but he was definitely getting a child.

**Next Chapter: Hermione thinks more about telling Ron. She might actually end up telling Ron about hers and Snape's baby. How will he react? How will she tell him? Will Snape and Hermione ever get into a relationship? How will the rest of Hogwarts react? Two or three reviews for the next chapter!**.


	5. Chapter 4

**Listen to Your Heart  
Chapter 4**

Another week had gone by and Hermione still didn't break up with Ron or tell him about the baby. It was now the weekend so it gave her more time to tell him. He told her that he wanted to spend a lot of time with her this weekend but she really wasn't into it. She told him she'd have to take a rain check. Hermione went into her office and began doing paperwork. She had to do some work related things and some baby related things.

At Hermione's last appointment they asked her to fill out some paperwork for her medical records. This was the first time she was able to actually sit down and do everything. The entire time she did her work she had her hand on her stomach. She could feel her baby moving around. To her it felt like butterflies. She couldn't help but smile.

She heard the door to her office open and she quickly took her hand off of her stomach. She had no idea who was coming in. Luckily, it was just Headmistress McGonagall. Hermione smiled at the Headmistress and stood up.

"Hello Professor Granger. How's everything with you little one?" She smiled.

Hermione looked at her stomach. "The little one is great just growing. My robes are beginning to get a little tight." She couldn't help but laugh. "Things with me are getting better. I just have to tell Ron about the baby"

Minerva smiled at her. "Oh we could get you new robes Professor Granger. That's not a problem. As to you telling Mr. Weasley, you should definitely do that today. You don't want too much more time to go by without mentioning it to him."

Even though Hermione didn't want to admit it, she knew Minerva was right. The longer Hermione waited, the more upset Ron would be with her. She wasn't sure why she cared what he thought he _was _so mean and disrespectful majority of their relationship. She then just assumed that maybe she cared because of how long they had known each other. Either way this situation really sucked for her.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts." The Headmistress told Hermione as she exited her office.

Hermione plopped down on her chair. She couldn't believe she got herself into this mess at all. All she asked for is for Ron not to murder Snape and for her baby to be healthy. She knew Ron's reaction probably wouldn't be too pleasant and that's what worried her. She had never seen Ron fully enraged. She kept imagining him doing horrible things to her and Snape after she told him about her being pregnant.

After a long day of working, Hermione went to the Great Hall just in time for supper. She was starving. Eating for two was hard work. No one even noticed how much she ate. She did pretty well disguising it. This meal was her absolutely favorite. They had the potatoes she was always craving. Hogwarts had special ways of making their food.

After supper, Ron and Hermione were sitting in their quarters reading. Hermione was reading a parenting book but she cast a spell so it looked like she was reading her favorite author's newest novel.

"Honey, how's your book?" Ron glanced over his reading.

Hermione smiled. "Oh it's great! There's so much information!"

She felt a little better knowing that she didn't lie. Her book **did **have a lot of information, just probably not the kind Ron expected. Hermione was getting so sick of having to keep her child a secret. She was actually pretty disappointed in herself. No child should ever be a secret no matter what the circumstances are.

Hermione slammed her book down. "I just can't take it anymore! I'm so sick of this!" Out of no where she was filled with rage and frustration.

Ron looked up Hermione shocked. "What's wrong?"

She sighed. "Ron what I'm about to tell you is going to destroy us, our relationship, our friendship everything. Honestly, I don't even care about losing our relationship. You're a horrible boyfriend." She paused. "However, our friendship does mean something to me. You and Harry were my first friends at Hogwarts."

"Hermione whatever it is you can tell me. You've been my friend for so long. I doubt whatever it is will bother me. If you wanted our relationship to be over you just had to tell me. I doubt the thing you want to tell me is _that_ bad." Ron smiled.

Hermione knew Ron was going to freak out. "Oh, Ron. This is much worse than you could ever imagine, trust me. Just don't hurt anyone after I tell you this, please." She pleaded.

Ron was beginning to get aggravated. "Just tell me Hermione!"

She looked around the room with a little bit of fear in her eyes. "Alright well Ron, remember that really big fight we had a while back?"

Ron nodded.

Hermione continued. "Well, I went to the Three Broomsticks. I got really drunk and ended up sleeping with someone else. Someone you're going to hate."

"Who is it, Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione took a deep breath before she told him. "Severus Snape."

Ron sat there stunned. She couldn't believe out of all people Hermione cheated on him with Severus. He was trying to think of the right words to say but they just wouldn't come out. Hermione decided that if Ron wasn't going to talk she was going to continue. She had to get all of this out before she changed her mind.

"I ended up getting a little surprise after I slept with Severus." She took a long pause. "I'm pregnant."

Ron got up he instantly was filled with rage. "Hermione you waited this long to tell me! Why did you feel it necessary to be like that? I'm sure everyone in Hogwarts knows by now. It's been long enough! I'm mad at you not Severus! You destroyed our two year relationship for what? For a stupid baby and someone much older than you? Good luck with that you stupid, stupid girl!"

Hermione knew getting mad at Ron wasn't good for her baby but he was completely out of line. "Ron! It's your fault I actually cheated on you! You drove me to it. You're the worst boyfriend in the world. You've hit me, called me named, and you even cheated on me multiple times! Severus is a better man than you will ever be! Don't call my baby stupid I'm sure he or she is going to be much more intelligent than you! I'm glad we're over Ron! I really am!"

All of a sudden Hermione got sharp stomach pains. She knew something was right. She went to sit down but missed the chair. She ended up plopping on the floor…hard. Severus ran in because he heard all the yelling. He saw Hermione clenching her stomach and crying.

"Ron help me get her to the infirmary!" Severus grabbed Hermione.

Ron walked towards the door. "She's your problem Snape, not mine. Good luck."

Ron walked out of the quarters and Severus took Hermione to the infirmary as quickly as his legs would carry him.

**So Ron knows that Hermione is pregnant. He reacted interestingly. What's going to happen to Hermione's baby? Three for the next one!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Listen to Your Heart  
Chapter 5**

Severus sat outside the Hospital Wing for hours. He actually began to cry. Thankfully, no students were around Severus never wanted any of them to see his soft side. As soon as Harry heard what happened, he rushed to the Infirmary.

"Severus, how is she, how is the baby?" Harry said quickly.

"I don't know yet. It's been four, maybe 12 hours and I have no idea what's going on." Severus buried his face in his hands. "It's all my fault."

Harry looked over at Severus. He had never witnessed Severus showing emotions but he completely understood why he was crying. He actually felt really bad for Hermione and Severus. He was so worried about Hermione and the baby.

"Nothing is your fault, don't blame yourself" Harry tried to say reassuringly. "It takes two to have sex, you know. You didn't force Hermione."

"Harry, I know but I could've stopped myself. Just because I was drunk doesn't mean I wasn't in control. I had an attraction to Hermione and now we're in this mess. It _is _all of my fault!" He continued to sob.

"Get a hold of yourself! I understand you're sad but right now we need to be strong for Hermione. She must be terrified. She's carried that baby for almost five months and _now_ she's having difficulties! Stop being so selfish and think of her and your child!"

Severus knew that Harry was right. If something bad did happen to the baby Hermione would need him. He couldn't worry about himself anymore. It was all about his family. Even though Hermione wasn't his girlfriend she was still family just for the fact she was carrying his child.

"Harry thank you, you're right. I'm just so used to just worrying about me." He paused. "I've never had to worry about other people. I actually like caring about others and showing that I care," Snape smiled a bit.

Harry and Severus sat across from each other silently. They weren't going to speak until the doctor or nurse came out to tell them what was going on. Minutes felt like hours. Hours felt like days. After what felt like an eternity, a doctor finally came out.

"I'm looking for the father of the child." The doctor said immediately when he was in Snape and Harry's view.

Severus stood up really quickly. "I'm the father!"

The doctor stepped forward. "Well Professor Snape, Hermione and one of the babies is doing just fine."

Harry and Severus were both shocked. "One of the babies?" What did the doctor mean by that? They stood there stunned for a couple of minutes before one of them actually spoke.

Harry asked. "So Doctor, what you're saying is professor was pregnant with…?"

Before he could finish the doctor cut in. "Hermione was pregnant with twins. One baby implanted incorrectly. It's really hard to explain what happened. We could have aborted the pregnancy or risk the twins trying to save the others life. You know which option we chose."

So much was going on in Severus' head. Last time he checked he was only going to be the father of one baby. This time he was finding out that he was supposed to have two but one died. He felt sad, shocked, confused.

"Well doctor, thank you for saving one of the children." Severus began to tear up. "Can Harry and I go see Hermione?"

The doctor nodded and gestured for Severus and Harry to follow him. The three men walked to the back of the Infirmary. Snape walked into the room first, he saw Hermione in the bed. She looked like she had just finished crying. Severus felt so bad for her. No one should have to experience what she did.

The doctor came into the room. "The reason we didn't know there was another child is because we couldn't locate it till now. Her hormone levels were high enough for twins but we couldn't find a second baby. If the baby would have decided to show itself we might have been able to save it." The doctor turned and walked out.

"Everything happens for a reason." Severus whispered.

Hermione heard what he said and nodded. "At this moment, Severus I don't know what the reason is for any of this but I'm sure we're going to find out. Are you going to sit on the sidelines or come along for the crazy ride?"

Severus smiled. "Hermione, I'm right on board."

Hermione smiled back. "Good news boys. The doctor told me I can find out what the baby is in a week and a half. He or she is developing faster than they expected."

"Is it okay if I feel the baby?" Severus asked hopeful.

Hermione nodded. She grabbed his hand and placed it right where the baby was. Right away the baby kicked. Severus was shocked. He couldn't believe how quickly it responded. This baby was definitely a miracle. It was changing Severus for the better. He had never been so happy in his life. He was finally going to have a child.

"When did they say you were going to get released?" Harry asked.

"In two days." Hermione replied.

"Oh, Hermione I don't know if you heard but Ron resigned he's never coming back to Hogwarts." Harry smiled at Hermione.

"Thank you for sticking by me Harry. It really means a lot." She smiled back.

**End of Chapter 5. ReviewReviewReview please. Three for the next one!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Listen to Your Heart  
Chapter 6**

_(A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews once again. I'm sorry if I don't answer your questions. I just want to get these chapters up for all of you to read and review. I'd really like some of your ideas in reviews. What should the next step be? After you read this chapter, tell me what you think should happen in the next couple of chapters. The ideas could really, really help me. I'm suffering from a bit of writer's block unfortunately. Well here's the next chapter, enjoy!)_

Two weeks after Hermione got out of the hospital went by. She felt much better but was still a little said about losing one of the babies. She knew that she had to completely focus on the baby she _did_ have. Severus was once her worst enemy but time made them friends. It's funny how things work out. He was helping her out so much.

Hermione loved seeing how excited he was to be a dad. She was beginning to see sides of him she never knew existed. He was so much more cheerful. The only people who got to see Severus' soft side were Hermione and Harry. The people of Hogwarts still didn't know Hermione she was pregnant. At the time, everyone just thought she was fat.

Severus and Hermione agreed not to tell anyone about the baby until they knew the sex. They were so excited to find out if they were going to have a son or a daughter. Severus was planning on making two nurseries for the baby. One was going to be in his house at Spinner's End and the other was going to be in his private quarters at Hogwarts. Hermione was also planning on making two nurseries for the baby. One of them was going to be in her house and the other was going to be in her private quarters.

One day Severus and Hermione sat down and had a long talk. They decided they wanted to ask Harry to be their child's godfather. He immediately said yes. He said that he felt so honored that they asked him. After all, there were so many people in the wizarding world that they could ask. Hermione simply explained that it was because he was her best friend and he was there for both of them when they needed someone the most.

The most important day in the pregnancy had finally arrived. It was time to find out the sex of the baby. Hermione was allowing Severus to go with her to the appointment. Although they hated each other when she was in school, they both grew out of it and became great friends. Hermione never would've imagined herself friends with Severus never mind having his child.

They arrived to the appointment about fifteen minutes before the actual appointment time. Unfortunately, they found out the doctor was running a bit late. Hermione was so impatient. She didn't want to spend all day in the doctor's office. It was a beautiful day out, she wanted to enjoy it.

Thirty minutes later, Hermione and Severus were finally called into the examination room. Hermione was so nervous. She couldn't believe it was actually time to find out what the baby was. The pregnancy felt like it was speeding by. Hermione cherished each and every day of being pregnant. She didn't want to forget a single thing about it.

"Hello, Ms. Granger and Mr. Snape." The doctor greeted them cheerfully. "How have you been feeling Ms. Granger?"

She smiled. "Oh, I feel wonderful! I'm so full of energy and so happy."

The doctor turned and looked at Severus. "And how are you, Mr. Snape? Excited to be a father?"

"Yes, yes I am. I wish the pregnancy would go a bit faster so I could finally meet my child." Severus was beaming. He really was excited.

"Let's get this show on the road, shall we?" The doctor smiled at Hermione and Severus.

Hermione lifted her shirt up and the doctor squeezed the cold jelly on her tummy. Severus looked at her belly and was fascinated with it. He thought it was so beautiful. He began to tear up a little bit just thinking that his little baby, something he made was in there. He had never seen Hermione's belly before that moment.

The doctor put her little wand thing on Hermione's stomach. Severus watched the screen carefully. After a few tries, the doctor found the baby. Snape was shocked by how high definition the picture was. He wanted to touch the screen but quickly realized how stupif he looked. All he did was stare at it. He loved his baby so much already. He couldn't believe how much one child was already changing him. He thought he'd never, ever in a million years change.

"So do you see what I see?" The doctor asked.

Hermione and Severus said at the same time. "No."

The doctor turned to them and smiled. "Well it looks like you're having a son."

Severus got so happy to hear he was going to have a son. He always wanted one and was finally going to have one. Hermione looked at him and smiled. Before they left the appointment, they both got copies of the sonogram. Severus couldn't help but stare at it. He was so amazed that he had a picture of his son. It was still a little weird for him to imagine himself a father. He knew he'd be able to do it. He was just worried he'd be bad at it.

"Hermione! Look at that! That's my son!" Severus was so excited.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes I see. I have one too." She held up her sonogram picture.

Next order of business. Tell everyone else.

**Now they're having a son. Post name suggestions in your reviews! I'd love to see what you all think they should name the baby. Give the full name please (first/middle/last) Should the baby be a Granger or Snape? Three-four reviews for the next one!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Listen to Your Heart  
Chapter 7**

_(A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone. I hope I didn't lose any readers but making you wait a couple of days. I have a poll on my profile asking which of my three stories is the best. Please take the time and answer that, I'd really appreciate all of your feedback. Now here comes Chapter 7! Enjoy and don't forget to review!)_

A week had gone by since Hermione and Severus found out what the baby was. Now they had to tell everyone else about what was going on. Both of them were really worried about what people were going to say. They never told anyone anything about them. Only Headmistress McGonagall knew anything. Harry had helped them keep the secret as best as they could.

That morning, Hermione woke up and forced herself out of bed. She knew that today was the day she was going to have to make the announcement about the baby. She did not want to get out of bed at all. It was definitely going to suck…big time. Meanwhile, Severus woke up cheerful but nervous. He was still so excited to have his son. He didn't think the excitement was ever going to wear off.

Hermione threw her robes on. Thankfully, Minerva got her some really large ones. They looked a bit like a tent but she really didn't care. She just wanted to be comfortable. There was really no need for them to be tight on the baby. He needed to breathe. She laughed at the thought of that. Did it really bother him if she wore tight clothing? Probably not, but she still cared about him.

Right after Hermione got ready, she ran up to Minvera's office. She wanted to talk to her before she took a few students to Hogsmeade. Hermione was so excited to go to Hogsmeade. There were a lot of things she wanted, she had horrible cravings. This baby was driving her crazy. He always made her crave things she could only get when she went to Hogsmeade. Because of this, Minvera let her go with a small group of students every weekend.

She walked into the Headmistress' office. "Are you free before I go to Hogsmeade?"

Minerva nodded. "What do you need, Hermione?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about the baby announcement. I'm ready to tell everyone about the baby today even though I am incredibly nervous about the whole thing. How should I go about telling them? I think you'd know the best way." She was so nervous.

"Hm, Ms. Granger I think we should do it tonight in the great hall. I could say that you and Severus have a big announcement. I could give you the podium and then you can announce it." She paused. "And don't be worried about everyone else's opinions. You and Severus are very, very happy with the child, that's all that's important."

Hermione felt a little bit better after talking to the Headmistress. So much had changed since she was a student there. She was friends with people she never would have imagined being friends with like Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape. Everyone knew how much Hermione hated Draco but somehow they found a way to be friends. Severus and Draco were pretty close. Lucius Malfoy was now out of Draco's life and Draco leaned on Severus. They were like father and son now.

"Thanks so much Minerva. You always make me feel a lot better." Hermione smiled and exited Minerva's office.

She now had to meet up with her small group of students so she could go to Hogsmeade. She walked outside and saw three small groups. She was puzzled. She always only took one small group of five students. Why were there now three groups of five students? Just before she got the opportunity to ask the students, Harry and Severus came outside.

"Boys, what is going on here?" She asked both of them.

They smiled at each other. "We've decided to go with you. More students can go and we also get to spend more time with you."

Severus whispered into Hermione's ear. "I also want to look for more baby things. His nurseries on my end have progressed a lot but still need a lot of things. Draco should be meeting us there."

All of a sudden Hermione got really mad at Severus. He told Draco about the pregnancy? How long had Draco known? Who has he told? This was turning into a great big disaster. She wasn't sure if she could completely trust Draco with a secret this big. She quickly calmed down. She remembered that she and Severus were going to announce it tonight anyway.

She nodded and they took their groups to Hogsmeade. It wasn't a long walk at all. It only took about five minutes. Hogsmeade was just outside the Hogwarts grounds. When they arrived Malfoy was already there. He looked directly at Hermione's stomach and she turned beat red. She didn't want him to draw any attention to the belly yet.

She ran into the closet candy shop and bought everything she had been craving. Severus watched as she gathered everything. He couldn't help but smile at her. His group of students stood staring at him in shock. None of them have ever seen him smile like that before. Severus didn't even notice the students looking at him. He started to help Hermione get everything she wanted.

"Whenever you're done with all that, send a student to come find me. I don't want you to carry that I'll do it." He said to Hermione. "Could you keep an eye on my students? I'm going to go with Draco."

Hermione nodded. "Thanks and no problem."

Severus turned towards his class. "Don't give Professor Granger any problems. I will give you a serious consequence."

He and Draco left the candy store together. They walked to the baby store. The salesman wasn't surprised to see Severus. He had been visiting quite often since he and Hermione found out the sex of the baby. The salesman was, however, surprised to see Draco Malfoy. Draco had never visited the store.

"Are you expecting a child too, Mr. Malfoy?" The salesman asked.

He shook his head. "No, I'm just here to help Severus get things for his son."

The salesman nodded and let Severus and Draco do their shopping. Severus got everything he could and asked the man to send half to his house in Spinner's End and the other half to his quarters at Hogwarts. The man nodded and then Draco and Severus left the shop.

**Later that Night:**

Hermione was getting ready for supper. She decided to wear a really nice dress she wore that day. It was a maternity dress. She loved wearing her maternity clothes in her quarters. They were so comfortable. They were much better than her robes. She always felt so squished in them. Maybe after tonight she would ask to wear regular maternity clothes around the school.

Severus was in his quarters reading a book he got from the baby store. He wanted to be completely prepared before his son came. He had never really dealt with a baby before so he was really nervous. He was afraid he wouldn't know how to hold him or anything. He looked around at everything that was in his quarters. He had a lot of unpacking and planning to do. He was lucky his quarters had two bedrooms. Everyone's quarters had two bedrooms just in case they had a guest or something.

It was now time for supper. Hermione quickly looked in the mirror to make sure she looked good and then put her robe on. She met Severus in the hallway and then they walked together to the Great Hall. They were smiling nervously as they walked by all the students. They sat on their seats and waited.

Mid-meal Minerva went to the podium. "Attention students. I'm so sorry to interrupt you but I'd like to call Professor Hermione Granger and Professor Severus Snape to the podium."

Severus and Hermione got up. Now that she had a pretty large belly, Hermione had a hard time covering up her weird way to get up. She was so nervous to announce her pregnancy to everyone but this was the easiest way to do it.

Hermione shook as she spoke. "Hello students and other faculty members. Now I'm sure you all find it strange that Professor Snape are up here together."

A few students nodded.

"We aren't in a relationship and we aren't putting our classes together. I'm not sure what you're all thinking but most of you are probably wrong. Professor Snape and I…" She paused. "We're having a baby. Severus can you finish this?"

He nodded at her and stepped in her place. "We wanted to find out the sex and everything before we announced it to you. I didn't find out until she was three months pregnant. We also had a complication along the way."

A student raised her hand. "Professor, what was the complication?"

Severus sighed. "We were going to have twins but lost a baby. It's all very confusing to explain. I hope all of you are going to be supportive. We'll keep you updated on everything with the baby."

Another student raised their hand. "Is the baby a boy or girl?"

Hermione took over for Severus. "It's a boy. We're both very excited. Now Professor Snape and I are just friends. Just two friends having a baby. We will be spending a lot of time together, don't assume we're in a relationship."

Hermione and Severus walked away from the podium. She removed her robe and showed everyone her belly. All the students were so happy for her. She and Severus had big smiles on their faces. Everyone in the room started clapping and Hermione and Severus went to sit down.

**Everyone in Hogwarts now knows about the pregnancy. What should I do next? Leave suggests in the reviews you give me. Four for the next chapter!**


End file.
